


En silencio

by Leviriet



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviriet/pseuds/Leviriet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque en aquella oscuridad solo podía ver su silueta, parecía pequeña. Una niña que le teme a la oscuridad. Una Maka distinta con la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Porque a pesar de que a veces tuviera sus momentos de debilidad, eran extrañas las ocasiones en las que la veía llorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En silencio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta cuenta es nueva, y la historia que están por leer ya la subí anteriormente en ff., donde también tengo fics de otros fandoms. Me pueden encontrar allí a su vez como Leviriet. Segundo, la razón por la que etiqueté a este fics como "Semi-AU" aparecerá en las notas finales. Y... ¿creo que nada más? En fin, ¡disfruten de la lectura!

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, supe que aquella noche iba a ser igual a las anteriores. Por un momento me planteé el quedarme allí, acostado; cerrar los ojos y esperar a caer dormido nuevamente, haciendo oídos sordos hasta entonces. Por la mañana haría como si no hubiera escuchado nada, como si nunca hubiera despertado en mitad de la noche. Pero cada vez que esta idea se cruzaba por mi cabeza, otra excusa la atravesaba y me obligaba a hacer lo contrario.

Aquella vez fue por el frío. Era una noche helada y las mantas me resguardaban de aquella gelidez, pero no a ella, porque posiblemente estaría hecha tal lío que no habría considerado siquiera la idea de abrigarse. Seguramente siquiera le importaba, pero a mí me importaba ella. Así que aunque una pequeña parte de mi cabeza intentara buscar excusas para no moverme, mi cuerpo ya se estaba desperezando y alejando del calor de las sábanas. Mis pies descalzos buscaron en el suelo un par de pantuflas grises, y en cuanto las hallaron, me calcé y salí de mi habitación.

Maka estaba al otro lado de la sala, sentada en un sillón, dándome la espalda. Había subido los pies y tenía las rodillas pegadas a la altura de su mentón. Aunque en aquella oscuridad solo podía ver su silueta, parecía pequeña. Una niña que le teme a la oscuridad. Una Maka distinta con la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Porque a pesar de que a veces tuviera sus momentos de debilidad, eran extrañas las ocasiones en las que la veía llorar.

Y allí, en la oscuridad, ella lloraba. Llevaba así varias noches en aquellas últimas semanas.

Ella sabía que había salido de mi cuarto, seguramente podía percibir mi alma. Pero aún así no se giró a verme. Simulaba no darse cuenta. O tal vez en vez de fingir, simplemente me pedía en silencio que la dejara sola. No era una buena noche.

Fui directo a la cocina y puse a hervir agua.

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su madre, Kami, y Maka aún no podía superarlo. Para algunas personas un mes era suficiente para asimilar algo así, para otras aún era demasiado pronto. Yo no tenía una buena relación con mis padres: Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos ni ellos de mí, y así me parecía bien. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si, algún día, me llegaba la noticia de la muerte de mi madre o mi padre. Quizás entristecería, iría al velorio y me despediría. Quizás no. Quizás ni siquiera lloraría por ellos.

Pero yo sabía cuánto había amado Maka a su madre. Cuánto la amaba. Recordaba la sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que hablaba de ella, la admiración que sentía, el cariño que le tenía. Kami era su persona favorita del mundo entero. En cambio, yo siempre había detestado a aquella persona.

A veces me preguntaba por qué mi compañera la quería de ese modo. Ella siempre mencionaba su valentía, y todos en Shibusen la conocían por haber sido una gran técnico. Maka no aspiraba más que a llegar a ser tan buena como ella alguna vez lo fue. Y sí, Kami había sido brillante como todo el mundo decía, pero solo como técnico. Porque como madre...

Kami había abandonado a Maka de pequeña. Ella no lo veía así, por supuesto. Para ella su madre se había marchado a tener una mejor vida, la que merecía por aquella grandeza, en vez de quedarse con el pésimo hombre que era Spirit. Maka aprobaba lo que su madre había hecho, la había creído alguien inteligente, que había tomado la mejor decisión en aquel momento.

Pero yo opinaba completamente distinto. Maka era pequeña, y a Spirit seguramente le había costado mucho cumplir de pronto con un papel de padre soltero. Hacerse cargo de una niña tan pequeña tuvo que haber sido difícil. Más cuando ésta lo despreciaba a muerte. Podía entender que Kami haya decidido alejarse de Spirit -tenía sus motivos-, pero no había razón alguna para dejar a Maka del modo en que lo había hecho. Dejarla en Death City e ir a recorrer el mundo. ¿Por qué no se había quedado en la ciudad con ella? ¿Por qué no había estado cuidándola, dándole consejos cuando ingresó a Shibusen, viéndola crecer?

En todos aquellos años, nunca la había visitado. Tuvo el suficiente dinero para ir de país en país a su antojo, pero no para visitar a su hija, la que a pesar de todo la amaba de todo corazón. Lo peor era que casi nunca hubo llamadas. Maka me contó en una ocasión que antes su madre le hablaba mucho por teléfono, cuando era más chica, pero con el tiempo las llamadas fueron disminuyendo y de pronto pasaron a ser cartas. Y lo mismo sucedió con ellas. Las cartas en un primer momento eran extensas, de varias hojas y con una innumerable cantidad de anécdotas y preguntas. Pero con el tiempo se volvieron más cortas, menos expresivas.

«Estoy en Brasil, ¡es un lugar hermoso! Espero que estés bien. Te quiero».

Un tiempo después de haber conocido a Maka, ella solo recibía ese tipo de cartas una vez al mes. Incluso en una ocasión Kami había ido a Estados Unidos, y Maka se había hecho una gran ilusión, pero su madre se hallaba en el otro extremo del país.

«Tal vez en otra ocasión nos encontremos».

Ese último par de años, Maka no había recibido más que postales. Y lo que había sido el colmo, era que, tras seis meses sin recibir nada de su parte, un buen día recibió una extraña postal enviada desde el otro lado del mundo, con una sola palabra en un idioma que yo, al leerla, nunca había entendido. Eso me había enfurecido más que nunca. Hubiera deseado tener a aquella mujer frente a mí para preguntarle qué diablos le ocurría, si acaso tenía corazón o si simplemente no notaba que podía hacer más por su hija. Pero a pesar de ello, al recibir aquella postal, Maka había sonreído como nunca, y estaba que no cabía más de felicidad. Y yo me había visto obligado a sonreír también, porque si me atrevía a decir lo que realmente pensaba, Maka se lo habría tomado a mal y posiblemente hubiéramos terminado discutiendo. Y yo no pensaba pelearme con ella por una persona como Kami.

Pero ahora ella estaba muerta. Había tenido un accidente de tráfico en Portugal, y había abandonado a su hija para siempre.

Serví dos tazas de té caliente y las llevé con cuidado a la mesita ratonera que Maka tenía enfrente. Dejé una taza de su lado, y di un sorbo a la mía antes de apoyarla en la mesa. Mi técnico vestía un pantalón azul y una camiseta gris de tela fina. Yo también llevaba mi ropa de dormir y no dejaba de notar el frío, así que fui a su habitación y le traje una prenda de lana que yo sabía que le quedaba grande. Se la había tejido Tsubaki unos meses atrás en otoño. Volví con Maka y dejé que el sweater cayera sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su pecho y el estómago. Le alcancé la taza de té y, aunque por un momento vaciló, la aceptó tomándola con ambas manos, llevándola hacia sus labios.

No dijimos nada. Ella había dejado de llorar, pero gracias a la luz que ingresaba por la ventana, podía ver sus ojos rojos, la nariz rosada, las mejillas mojadas por las últimas lágrimas que había soltado. Quise secarlas, pero temía dar un movimiento en falso y que le hiciera apartarse de mí, o que comenzara a sollozar de nuevo.

Anteriormente había intentado charlarlo con ella: algunas veces hablando sobre ello, diciendo que lo superaría; otras, trataba de distraerla con algo completamente distinto. Pero nunca me oía. No me prestaba atención. Estaba sumergida en su dolor, en sus propios pensamientos que no hacían más que impedirle salir adelante, y ya no tenía idea de qué debía hacer. Sin embargo, aquella noche no dije palabra alguna, porque también me sentía triste.

No estaba seguro de si seguía enfadado con Kami. A fin de cuentas, no me parecía bien guardarle rencor a un muerto, aunque siguiera sin aprobar las cosas que había hecho en vida. Su muerte había sido inesperada, y el dolor de Maka era algo inevitable. Extrañaba a su madre, y yo extrañaba a la persona que solía ser mi técnico.

Maka dejó caer uno de sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo. Enterró los dedos en el almohadón del sofá, y en cuanto alcé el rostro para mirarla, vi que de nuevo estaba llorando. Dejé mi taza a un lado, pero entonces no supe qué hacer. Quería abrazarla. Quería gritarle que dejara de llorar por Kami, porque ella nunca se había merecido el cariño que ella le había dado. Quería irme. Quería estar a su lado. Y quería besarla, aunque aquel no fuera el momento correcto.

Maka estiró el brazo que había dejado caer y tomó mi mano. Dejó que ambas quedaran entre nosotros, a la misma distancia. Le devolví el apretón, aún con más fuerzas, deseando que así pudiera entender...

Nunca iba a comprender a Kami, lo que había hecho con su hija. Pero mucho menos iba a entender a Maka, que nunca había dejado de amarla, que había sido ciega a la verdad durante tanto tiempo. Aún lo era.

Podía sentir la ira creciendo dentro mío, la furia, la desazón, la impotencia, las ganas de gritar, de callar y llorar. Deseaba que Maka pudiera volver a ser feliz, pero aquello único que le había dado una gran alegría en toda su vida ya no estaba. Quería ser capaz de hacerla sentir de esa misma manera, ser esa persona para ella. Ser suficiente.

Sin embargo, tenía que conformarme así: Estando en silencio, con las palabras alojadas en mi interior, cosas que ella ignoraría, sujetando su mano; a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> (La advertencia de Semi-AU es debido a que en este fic Kami se va de Death City en la niñez de Maka. Si no me equivoco, en el manga lo hace cuando ella ya es algo más grande).  
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído la primer historia que subo a esta página! Nos leemos pronto :D


End file.
